


Sex, Bath, and Bed

by slsscifiandart



Series: Doctor Armada [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/slsscifiandart
Summary: Set sometime after Long Time No See. I'm planning to write a domestic fluff version.





	Sex, Bath, and Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Eh I'm a sucker for more subtle soft smut really. Besides, it's short anyway. Blah blah I don't own Doctor Who

Sex wasn’t a topic the Doctor would easily open up with. Even with Jack. But after spending some time together in each other's comfort, and arms for the past few days, it was honestly a result of either of the two slipping out the question. Which one did, they assumed it was the other that brought it up. But in the end, there was a mutual agreement regarding such recreation. There was no question of Jack doing his part to fuel the Doctor’s desire for validity and mostly, adoration. But, that didn’t mean the doctor kept his mouth shut either during the session. And Jack could tell by his ears and some of the small bite marks and bruises he got in exchange during the process. 

Nothing wrong with kinky so long as there’s safety. But even then, it was more for decoration rather than function. “You seem rather used to this sort of stuff. I take it River’s influence?” Jack asked. He would be lying if he claimed to at least not have one night of experience with River at one point. He did have an opportunity to see River’s versatile nature too.

“Well, she was rather supportive. But you could argue my sense of validity, even in some of my regenerations,  _ might _ have played a factor as well…” he blushed. It was still more out of decoration than actual restraints. He could very easily do without them out of comfort if necessary. With Jack now, it was limited to only cuffs on the wrist and ankles. Even then, he could still move and even wrap his arms around Jack with little to no issues.

“Oh, I think we know very well about that,” Jack gave a smirk. They were still in a position where Jack was the one penetrating. He gently moved the Doctor to the seesaw position. The one thing that was nice about it was that the Doctor could opt to wrap his arms around Jack. He didn’t expect the nipple play to ensue though while he loosely wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and shoulders. 

And face play. That’s a good one. One they can both take turns doing even. Head nuzzling even. Only thing competing with their pants was the sound of their heartbeats. Perhaps also, the exchange of kisses back and forth, throw in a bit of tongue even. 

There they were now, back in the same position they were when the Doctor popped by few days ago itself. Only, Jack opted to move so they were facing sideways not too long after. They traced their hand over each other's hair, exchanging half tired smiles. “I know it doesn’t look much like it. But, I think we could both use a shower change out the sheets before a proper rest,” the Doctor suggested.

“Same. Why don’t you pop over there? I’ll join in after getting the sheets to put for a wash.”

The Doctor looked around for the bathroom. He noticed there were two styles. Bathtub and a shower cubicle. He was leaning more towards the tub out of pure laziness so he prepared one while also looking around to see if there was any one of those bubble bath solutions or one of those bath bombs. Well, he managed to find one of each. Although a little bit of miscalculation on his part as the bubble bath looked...well more bubbly than advertised.

He could hear Jack walking in and before he could submerge himself in, Jack gave an embrace from behind and the next thing, they were both already in the bubble bath. They mostly bathed independently but still had room to do things like washing each others’ hairs with shampoo and rinsing their bodies off with water and towels. Even then, the conversation was more about what went on in the hub and some of the obstacles in the Doctor’s adventures with past companions.

“Oh..I should probably get clothes from the TARDIS. Silly old Doctor!” the Doctor sighed.

“Outside in the nude? Now  _ that’s _ a challenge,” Jack let out a laugh. “Eh, sleeping in the nude should be fine. If that’s comfortable?”

“Oh. I’m comfortable in the nude. I just wasn’t sure since this is your...”

“Safehouse.”

“Safehouse?” he gave a confused look.

“Yeah. Well not everyone has a time machine to live in, Doc. Besides, did you think I just lived in the hub all the time?”

“I thought that doubled as a house honestly,” he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Eh, it sort of is but also not really,” he gave a shrug. “So...got any other plans today?” the moment Jack asked, he was met with the others yawn. Which caused him to yawn also.

“Not really,” the Doctor answered. He took notice of Jack’s coat and couldn’t help himself to put it on, earning a chuckle from Jack. 

“What do you know? It fits you. You can wear it to bed if you want. I got no problems with it.”

The two of them headed back to the bed that had fresh sheets on. They resumed sleeping sideways, facing each other with their noses touching and half tired smiles. “Night,” they both chimed simultaneously and dozed off to sleep for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to criticism on how to write gay romance and er smut. So, feel free to constructively criticize or roast me lol.


End file.
